The present invention relates to a technique effectively applied to a die bonding technology in a manufacturing method of a semiconductor integrated circuit device (or semiconductor device).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-27054 (Patent document 1) discloses a flip-chip bonding method of curing an adhesive film by applying static gas pressure and heat in a state that the adhesive film is provided over a device surface (front principal surface) having a bump electrode of a semiconductor chip, and in a state that the chip is bonded onto a wiring substrate such that the device surface faces the principal surface of the wiring substrate.